


Always be Found

by Iris Teek (Cose8800)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mention of Homophobic Parents, Songfic, you know whom am I talking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cose8800/pseuds/Iris%20Teek
Summary: College Au with a song from Glee "Homeward Bound / Home"Alec misses his family.





	

 

Alec had no idea how long had he been sitting there, on the stairs in front of his faculty building with textbooks on his lap and tiredness all over his muscle. It had been quite rough weeks with exam, job, but what amazed him was that it was over for now, yet, he did not feel any better.

 

Only a hollow timetable waiting to be filled with hellish schedule next months. For now, his head was the only thing that filled with boredom reaching so close to loneliness.

 

He missed his family; his siblings.

 

The young man held himself against cold weather of orange afternoon.

 

He missed them so much, since the first day he moved here for college. But they told him not to come home for winter break because they cared so much, and who was he to ignore it.

 

“ _They’re planning your wedding with a woman none of us have known before she exists until this morning, Holy angels, who does that?_ ” Izzy’s voice from yesterday still echoed through his burned-out brain.

 

“ _Our parents, apparently. They remember me coming out to them, right?_ ” He also remembered his own reply. Alec came out after he had yelled in enthusiasm about acceptance letter.

 

“ _They’re in denial, if you ask me._ ” Jace tried to join the phone call.

 

So, they all suggested he should tell their parents he was too busy, which Alec agreed at first. He hated confrontation with in denial people. Right now, he started to feel regret. Being done with stressful exams, he wished he could spend this holiday playing video games with Jace and Max and helping them drag Izzy out of kitchen because _Izzy, that’s not how to make cake!_

 

Not wanting to go back to his dorm room yet, Alec huffed a bitter laugh while hugged one of his knee, resting his head on them.

 

He did not know why he was feeling so down just from this. Even though he could visit them other time, they would visit him too. He did not expect his parents to be so openminded like those parents from brilliant coming out stories Jace found on internet, but he also did not expect them to be _this_. They never showed support or acceptance about his sexuality, and Alec hoped it was because they had their own struggle but would come to term eventually.

 

Like marrying him off would make him straight. If he had strength, he would roll his eyes so hard they got lost behind his skull for such a typical straight baby boomers.

 

There were footsteps, people went up and down the great stairs, then one got louder as they were approaching him. The young man lifted his head.

 

“Hey, are you alright?”

 

The other, Alec remember seeing him before in antitrust class, asked with obvious concern. Alec stared when the other waved a hand in front of his face. “Huh, come again?” He never saw this guy up close before, only a glimpse of colorful clothes, matching dyed hair. Magnus, that was what professor always called him when those beautiful, well-manicured hand raised for cocky questions or answers.

 

“Are you alright?” Magnus asked again without any trait of annoyance. “I thought you were…crying.”

 

“No, no, I’m just…bored.” He shrugged. “Getting used to having time to breath.”

 

“I understand. Don’t worry! After holiday, all profs will crush you with all their might, just you wait.” Ended with wink that let Alec saw an eyelid covered with glittering dark blue clearer.

 

Alec snorted. “I won’t mind if they fail to deliver though.”

 

“I understand that too.” Magnus smiled. “Are you free?”

 

“Now?”

 

Alec nodded when Magnus hummed as a confirmation.

 

“Okay, wait here. I think we will start soon.”

 

Before Alec could ask, Magnus hopped down the stairs gleefully like a comical rabbit. He looked around, noticing that more and more people started to gather around here. Few looked exhausted just like him.

 

Then Alec heard a sound of guitar and drum box, he turned.

 

A group of people walked, carrying a drum box, guitar, and pile of pizza boxes. Magnus was one of them. He was carrying so many thermos bottles in his arms, a bag of cup over his shoulder. They settled everything down. Magnus shouted "Alright, free food and songs here!"

 

One of the women began to sing. Another started on her guitar as a man beside her sat on the drum box.

 

_I'm sitting in a railway station_

_Got a ticket for my destination_

 

_On a tour of one-night stands_

_My suitcase and guitar in hand_

The woman patted her guitar lovingly. Some chuckled at her funny expression.

 

Alec watched Magnus poring hot liquid into each cup and giving to anyone in the area. The other opened pizza boxes, letting people dig in.

 

_And every stop is neatly planned for a poet and a one-man band_

Their voices combined.

 

_This wave_

_(Wave)_

 

Magnus joined the singing.

 

_Is stringing us along_

_(Along)_

 

The sky got darker, but Alec found this place looked brighter somehow.

 

_Just know you’re not alone_

 

And Magnus carefully held up a full cup, climbing the stairs toward Alec while singing smoothly.

 

_'Cause I’m gonna make this place your home_

 

Warm temperature spread through his palm. His gaze followed Magnus, mesmerizing.

 

_Every day’s an endless stream_

_Of cigarettes and magazines_

_And each town looks the same to me_

_The movies and the factories_

_And every stranger's face I see_

_Reminds me that I long to be_

It was hot chocolate. Alec took a sip with a smile appeared behind the cup. Magnus waved his arms widely, inviting anyone that walk past the area to join.

 

Suddenly but gently, Magnus looked straight to Alec.

 

_The trouble it might drag you down_

_If you get lost, you can always be found_

“Alec?”

 

_Just know you’re not alone_

_(Know you're not alone)_

 

Too familiar voice rang from behind, Alec turn so fast, couldn’t believe his ears.

 

Izzy and Jace were there.

 

_Cause I’m going to make this place your home_

 

“You guys – _Ouch!_ ” Alec was attacked with the brunette and blond. They hugged him so tight it could not be anything but reality. No space left to do any other thing but hug back as much as he had been wanting for so long.

 

It took them minute to let go, but still closer than arm length. “H – How are you two here?”

 

“We bailed, of course!” Izzy jumped, eager to tell. “Clary’s mom helped, don’t worry about it.”

 

“Yeah, dude.” Jace punched Alec’s arm softly. “Mom and dad have all winter to punish us later. What’re you doing here? We’ve waited at your dorm to surprise you for like three hours.”

 

_Where my music's playing_

_Where my love life's waiting_

_Silently for me_

 

“Then we heard people singing so we came to take a look. What’s this? It looks nice.”

 

“I have no idea.” Alec looked at the singing group once more, Magnus still smiling back at him. “But you’re right, it’s really nice.”

 

_Settle down, it'll all be clear_

_The trouble it might drag you down_

_If you get lost, you can always be found_

Magnus pointed his own right hand. Alec frowned, looking at the cup in his right hand. It was a plain white cup,

 

With phone number on it, also a short message: _It you want to talk, give me a call – Magnus_

Alec snapped his head up, face all red.

 

_Just know you’re not alone_

_(Know you're not alone)_

_Cause I’m going to make this place your home_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what am I doing. Thank you for reading!


End file.
